Kychan's Great Big Book Of Oneshots
by Kygolie
Summary: Ch. 3 NejiTen/ Time had stopped. Where memories were nothing but nightmares and happiness was only read about in story books. This was Hell. This was their life./ Angst/Drama/Hurt/Comfort /Rated T.
1. Missing You Neji&Tenten

**Ky-chan's great book of One-shots**

* * *

**A/N: yeah the disease known as writers block has hit me and hit me hard and it sucks monkey balls *kicks random object*well I keep having these random scenes pop in my head, and I decided to write a book of oneshots with the Naruto characters. So yeah here it is. **

**Couples: **

**Neji and Tenten  
Sakura and Sasuke  
Naruto and Hinata  
Temari and Shikamaru**

**Warning: Lemons and Language. Don't like that stuff then what-the-heck are you doing here??? ENJOY!!**

**Disclaimer: if I owned Naruto, I would be famous, I'm still the invisible quiet girl who blends into the wall so therefore I do not own Naruto. *sniffle***

* * *

_Neji and Tenten_

_Genre: Romance/angst/humor  
Rated: T_

_**Ch. 1- Missing You.**_

"_**Don't forget me…?" She held her hand out to him, He looked at it before intertwining their fingers, "Never."  
And he meant it.**_

* * *

"_Hey.." _

"_Hn?" _

_The spoken to lifted his head to meet a pair of wide chocolate eyes staring at him. His eyes narrowed at the girl leaning down above him, her small hands bracing herself on her knees. Her brown hair was done up in two panda buns atop her head._

"_What are you doing?" Neji scrutinized the young panda head girl before going back to his drawing in the sandbox thinking that it was obvious what he was doing. The girl blinked before leaning back up and placing one hand on her hip the other pointing a small finger accusingly at him, "Hey! You're s'posed to answer me." _

_Neji ignored the girl thinking to himself that she would just go away eventually, but she did not, to his displeasure she sat herself down right next to him in the sandbox, smoothing out her little pink Chinese style dress as she sat on her knees. It was silent for a while and Neji was enjoying it until the forest creature opened her mouth once again, "My names Tenten. What's your name?" _

"_Hn."_

"_Hn? What kinda name is that?" She pursed her lips and leaned forward, trying to look at his lowered gaze. "Hey…" Neji ignored her and continued drawing small circles with the stick. "Helllooo.." When she yet again received no answer from the boy she huffed and leaned back on her heels, "Well…I'm just gonna call you…" she tapped her chin and acted as if she were thinking about it a moment before snapping her fingers and grinning, "I'll call you Yasmine!" _

_Neji's right eye twitched. "Yeah that's a nice name don't ya think? It's the name of my pretty Bratz doll daddy got me for my birthday, she has long hair like yours, heey why __**is **__your hair so long? Its __**way **__longer then mi-"_

"_Neji." Tenten stopped mid rant and stared at him, mouth agape. Neji glared. "What?" She snapped out of her staring session and grinned at him, "You spoke! Yay!" Tenten giggled behind her hand before holding her hand out for him to shake, "It's nice to meet you Neji. Let's be friends." _

_Neji looked between her outstretched hand then to her smiling face then back at her hand again, "You're weird." Tenten's smile faltered a moment before going full force again, "I know. Heehee." Neji just shook his head and muttered to himself, "Weird Chinese forest creature."_

"-Ji."

"Yo Neji!" Neji lifted his eyes to the bouncing idiot who was waving his hand frantically in his face, "_What?" _His tone was clipped and showed his annoyance with the blond who pulled him from his thoughts. Said blond idiot grin a fox grinned that had Neji wanting to smack it off his face, "Daww I was just worried about ya is all, you was spacing out and staring off into nothingness."

Neji scoffed and scooted away from the blond who was just a bit too close for his comfort, but much to his displeasure the blond who he was trying to escape sat himself down right next to Neji's seat, "So, what were ya thinkin' 'bout?"

Neji's eyes dulled a moment, "Nothing." He turned around to face the front of the classroom. "Eh? Hey!"

"Dobe. Leave it alone already." Naruto turned to glare at the one who spoke, "I was just worried is all. Geez." He crossed his arms and was so totally not pouting. "Stupid Teme, Stupid Neji…" He mumbled to himself, Neji and Sasuke just rolled their eyes.

* * *

An inaudible sigh escaped his lips as he walked down the street. His ivory eyes glassy with thought.

"_Neji-kun! Wait up!" 12 year old Neji stopped and turned before rolling his eyes._

"_Hurry up Tenten." She skidded to a stop in front of him and bent over to catch her breath. She glared up at him, "Its…not my fault…you walk too fast…Your legs are longer than mine." She stood up straight again and moved beside him, a pout on her thin pink lips, "Why are you so mean?" _

_Neji ignored her and she huffed, a smile trying to form on her lips, "Soo…" She leaned forward while walking, her eyes peeking out at him from underneath her eye lashes, He raised a brow at her in question, "What did you get me for my birthday?" _

_Neji turned his eyes back to where he was going, "Why?" The pout returned, "Neji-kun…" She whined before moving to stand in front of him with her arms crossed over her chest causing him to stop, "Come on. You had to have got me __**something. **__I mean it's my 12__th__ birthday tomorrow." Neji watched her bottom lip poke out into a puppy dog pout and he felt a smirk tug at his lips._

"_You'll see." She beamed a beautiful smile at him and Neji could've sworn he felt his heart skip a beat._

"Excuse me sir?" Neji looked up from the lap top sitting in front of him, "Hn?" The man shifted to lean against the cane helping him stand, "Might an old man sit with you?" Neji glanced around the full coffee shop before nodding to the chair across from him and going back to what he was doing.

_A 15 year old Tenten looked up at him and smiled a strained smile, "Neji-kun…" Neji's heart constricted painfully when he heard her sad voice. He turned his eyes from the Tv screen to look at the girl sitting next to him, ivory clashing with mahogany, "What is it Tenten?" She turned her eyes away from him and looked down at her lap, fiddling with the hem of her black and red plaid skirt, "Uhm…"_

_He noticed her peachy lip quiver and he knew instantly that she was holding back tears. "You remember when we were kids…and we made a promise to stay together forever?" Neji's eyes narrowed on her, "Yes." He was afraid of where she was taking this conversation. "I…may have to break that promise…" Neji stared at her a moment, his heart beat had sped up, waiting for her to continue._

"_Well…since their getting divorced…my mom said…" She paused momentarily and rubbed her eyes free of the tears that threatened to fall with the back of her hand, "I should live with my d-dad…" Neji's brow creased in confusion and she finally looked up at him with a sad smile._

"_I…I'm going back to China Neji-kun...." _

"…" _Neji could've sworn his heart stopped beating._

* * *

Neji rubbed his temples, trying to fight off the headache that was forming. His eyes ached from how long he had been awake, and his back hurt from leaning over the computer for so long. A sigh escaped his lips as he leaned back in his computer chair. He didn't know how long he had been working and at the moment he didn't really care.

His eyes fell on the picture sitting on the edge of his desk. A picture of a 5 year old Chinese girl in her little pink dress and panda buns smiling widely at the camera while hugging a scowling 6 year old Neji.

Neji closed his eyes again before turning the picture face down.

_Neji looked down at the panda haired girl standing in front of him and tried to resist the urge to grab her, take her away from her father and never let her go. Her eyes were already red and puffy and he knew she had been crying for a while. She rubbed her left arm and nervously shifted on her feet._

_She smiled up at him, her brown eyes closing momentarily, Neji knew it was fake, "Well…this is it…" Neji's jaw clenched before he nodded._

'_Tell her you idiot. Tell her.' She blinked her tears back, "I'll…miss you…so much." He nodded, "We'll keep in touch?" She stared at him a moment before embracing him, "Yeah!" She could no longer hold her tears back and they fell. Neji hesitantly wrapped his arms around her tiny frame. _

"_Tenten." Tenten looked back at her father who was waiting impatiently for her. She reluctantly released her hold on Neji and stepped back a bit, wiping her tears away with the back of her hand. She looked into Neji's eyes and almost started crying again. She sniffled, "Never forget me…?" She held her hand up to him, He looked at it before intertwining their fingers. "Never." _

_She smiled at him one last time before stepping away from him, their hands lingering together until the very last moment. Their eyes never left each other's until she turned and stepped out of his life. Neji watched her retreating form and when she had already boarded the plane he felt his heart plummet. _

'_Stupid…why didn't you tell her?'_

"Dude. You so need to get over this. It's been 2 years since you've heard from her right? Just face it already. She's gone." Neji glared menacingly at the idiot sitting on his couch. "_Get out."_ Naruto put his arms behind his head and stretched, "Alls I'm saying is, it's time to-!" Naruto barely dodged the knife thrown at his head.

He stared wide eyed at the psychopath (so he says) who had thrown a **very **sharp knife at him. "That could've killed me! You crazy lunatic!" Neji's glare never faltered, "_Get out of my apartment_, lest you wish to lose your head."

Naruto cringed back a bit, "D-damn man…" He backed up and headed for the door and before he left he muttered, "Sorry."

Neji sighed before plopping down onto his couch, head in his hands. "I know already."

It had been 3 years since Tenten had left for China and 2 years since they lost contact. He hated himself for ever letting that happen. He hated himself for even letting her walk out of his life. Neji clenched his jaw when he heard the doorbell ring. He chose to ignore it but whoever it was, was very persistent.

Neji growled before getting up and yanking the door open. He was intent on chewing them out but he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw who it was, his eyes widened considerably. She looked up at him from underneath her brown bangs, "Hi Neji-kun."

His heart sped up at the sound of her bell like voice, "Tenten."

**TBC.**

* * *

**A/N: YAAAY! Ive never really ended a one-shot like that and I gotta say it was really fun! Oooh loved this one-shot. It made me cry!! I hope you liked it too!! The ending seemed kinda rushed to me…did it seem kinda rushed to you? I hope not. **

**Anyways! Theirs the first chapter of "Ky-chans super fantabulous book of One-shots!" **

**Now you've read it...So REVIEW!! (its real simple just press that weird green and purple button down there *points down* and leave a review even a "Awesome. Please update soon." Will make me ecstatic!)**

***hugs and kisses***

**Ja ne**

**~Ky**


	2. Memoirs Neji&Tenten

**A/N:**_Hello everyone! Well since my writers block has decided to return, I've taken to writing one-shots, as you already know. Now don't worry, I've got the next chapter of __Nightmare Boyfriend__ all played out so don't worry about that._

_And also there's a one-shot I promised to someone (You know who you are I hope) that I've gotten half way finished but seem to have written myself into a hole. So I'll be ticking away at that one too, It just may take a little longer than I anticipated to finish it for you (I'm very sorry)but I will get it done. _

_I'm beginning to think I'm going to turn Ky-chan's great big book of one-shots, into a strictly NejiTen book._

_Anyways I hope you like this as much as I did.  
_

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Naruto or else Neji and Tenten would have so much more screen time._

_**Dedication: **__I dedicate this chapter to my Papaw, for telling such awesome stories of his life (seriously I wish I could write a book about all his awesome stories) and also __**halfkuubikat **__for updating __My Best Friend's Imouto. __It gave me the whole idea for this (it was the NejiTen parts, even though they were very__** very**__ scarce, and I dunno how this came out of it really…but it did…), thanks so much!_

* * *

**Memoirs **

_**Couple:**__ NejiTen  
Romance/Drama/hurt/comfort  
__**Rating: M**_

_**Warning: **__Language, and strong provocative themes._

_**Summary: **__Tenten reflects on her relationship while she prepares for the biggest day of her life._

* * *

Tenten took a deep breath and bit down on her lower lip, willing the tears to go away and not fall.

"Tenten?" His pale eyes flicked from their intertwined fingers to her eyes but he only got a view of her shoulder length chocolate colored hair falling over her shoulder to hide her face from his gaze. He tilted his head to the side from its perch on her shoulder when she stayed silent and continued staring at their hands.

Tenten's world had literally stopped spinning, the only thing she could see was her left hand in his, his fingers holding hers in a delicate embrace of warmth, the silver band with the perfectly sized diamond on her ring finger glittered in the light of the candle that barely brightened the room enough for her to see.

She took a deep shaky breath when she realized he was calling out to her, "Huh?" She turned just enough to look into his lilac eyes—_her brown hair falling back over her bare shoulder_—"W-What did you say?"

She felt him smirk rather then saw it, "I said...Will you marry me." She breathed out and couldn't stop the smile that crept up over her red kiss swollen lips. His eyes fell momentarily to those enticing lips before moving back up to her dark brown eyes, the flickering light of the candle causing them to sparkle.

"N-Neji…" She took a deep breath and let out a huff of laughter, "Of course!" She realized she had pretty much squealed the words but she didn't really care as she turned and tackled him back down on the messy bed, their naked bodies becoming entangled with one another in a flurry of limbs as she hugged, kissed, laughed, and cried all at the same time.

* * *

"_Class, we have a new student with us today." The class of children stopped what they were doing and turned to the front where the teacher was standing with a small girl who had her brown hair done in two pigtails on the side of her head, "This is Tiantian. Say hello." _

"_Hello Tenten." The class chanted together, some overly enthusiastic, some bored, some didn't speak at all. The teacher almost laughed nervously when they pronounced it wrong. A pretty little blush spread across Tiantian's porcelain cheeks, "Hello…" Her voice was small and she felt a little bit awkward standing in front of so many other children, "Tiantian, why don't you tell us a bit about yourself?"_

"_Uhm…well I'm 7 years old and… I'm from China…" The class ou'd and aw'd and a bright smile came to her face for the first time since she had arrived, "I moved here with my big brother Won Li, I like Chinese buns, looking at the stars and Singing!" She said happily, "And I really hope we all can be friends!" _

_She grinned and the teacher chuckled, "Alright Tiantian you can take the empty seat in the back." She turned her smile up to the teacher, "Yes, Iruka-sensei!"_

_Her little feet tapped against the linoleum as she made her way to her desk. She sat down quickly and smiled to the boy she was sharing her table with. "Hi!" He turned to her and nodded before turning to look back at his paper, "What's your name?" _

_She waited a moment and thought he wasn't going to answer her, so she went to ask again when…_

"_Neji." _

_She smiled._

* * *

Squeals erupted from the table, causing the other occupants of the small café to cover their ears and glare in the girls' direction. Tenten smiled apologetically to them.

"O. M. G. No way!!!"

"Oh! Yay! I'm so happy for you Tenten-chan."

"See? I told you your cousin would propose soon, Hinata!"

"Let me see the ring! Let me see the ring!"

Tenten laughed and placed her left hand in between the 5 of them, they all looked upon the diamond ring with glittering eyes, "So pretty. Neji's got some really good taste I tell ya." The pinkette to her left joked, "Haha, Thank's Sakura."

"I think that it could be a bigger rock myself." Everybody gave the bleach blond of the table a look, "Ino." Sakura warned.

"What? I'm just saying." She shrugged as if it were nothing, "You are _so_ high maintenance. How does Sai put up with you?"

"Oh, shut up, Temari!" Temari rolled her eyes and turned back to Tenten with a smile, "So when's the wedding?" Tenten pursed her lips in thought, "Uhm, I was thinking sometime in July, It's close to Neji's birthday so…" They nodded, "Oh! You have to let us help!"

Tenten laughed and threw her arms around her friends in a group hug, "Of course! I couldn't do it without you guys!"

* * *

_Tenten panted and raised her arms in the proper places, readying her fighting stance, "Alright." She moved quickly to send a punch flying for his face, but he blocked it by pushing it away quickly with the side of his arm. "Too slow." He grabbed her leg which was aiming a kick for his side and twisted her around._

_She grunted when he pushed her down to the ground and pinned her arms above her head, her back against his chest. "Submit." He muttered into her ear, she sucked in a quick breath and clenched her teeth, willing her body not to shiver when she felt his breath on her ear, "Never…" her voice was only a low husky whisper._

_She smirked as she arched her back, pressing her bottom into him. She didn't mind playing dirty. In his moment of shock she had flipped him over and straddled his hips. A grin of triumph spread across her lips as she stared down at his leering face, "I win, Neji-_kun_." _

_Neji did __**not **__like losing, no, he __**loathed **__it __**deeply**__, and Tenten knew this all too well. Which is why she exploited it more then she should. So while she was doing her little happy-I-win dance on top of him—which Neji was having trouble ignoring—she failed to notice the smirk that was spreading very slowly on his lips. _

_Tenten let out a yelp when Neji grabbed her by the back of her neck and pulled her down to where they were only a breath apart, "I __**hate **__losing." Tenten couldn't pull herself away from him, his fingers tangled into the hair that had come loose from the buns atop her head during their spar. _

"_Neji…?" Tenten's face heated up when Neji's eyes flickered from hers to her lips, "L-Let go…" She tried to pull away again but his grip on her hair only tightened, "No." She went to retort and yell at him but she didn't even get the first word out before her lips were pressed against his in a mind freezing kiss._

_When Neji finally released Tenten enough for her to pull away, she stared at his smirking face with wide eyes and a blushing face as he murmured lowly, "I win." _

* * *

"Kyaah! That one is so adorable!!" Ino practically had hearts in her eyes as she gawked at the blood red gown Tenten had tried on.

"You sure?" She turned around to examine the back of the elegant wedding dress and grimaced, "The back is so low cut though…" Ino huffed and placed her fists on her hips, "Well duh, we're going to literally knock Neji off his feet when he see's you! And this gown is simply perfect for the job."

Sakura and Hinata who were standing off to the side glanced at each other with apprehensive looks, "I don't think so." Hinata agreed with Sakura by shaking her head.

Temari came over and picked up one side of the dress, causing the split in the front to become noticeable, "This can_not _be classified as a wedding gown. Seriously, it's practically street corner worthy." Sakura and Hinata nodded in the background.

"And besides…" Sakura snapped one of the thin red straps on Tenten's tan shoulders, "It's not white." Hinata giggled and Ino huffed, "Oh _please…" _She crossed her arms over her chest, "We _all _know that you have to be a _virgin _to wear white!" Sakura rolled her eyes, "Well looks like _you _won't be getting a white wedding gown for your wedding huh Ino-pig?"

They all laughed when Ino grimaced, "So what? It's not like any of you are any different." They paused in their laughter momentarily.

"Good point."

"Yeah, true."

"M-Mhmm…" They all turned to Hinata whose face could be legally classified as a tomato and the laughter began once again.

* * *

"_Neji! Hold on! I can't keep up!" Tenten stumbled over her feet and almost hit the ground, She grit her teeth in annoyance, her chocolate brown eyes darkening with anger. She was _not _going to let him drag her around, "Neji! Slow the _fuck _down already!!"_ _She dug her high heeled boot into the concrete sidewalk, causing him to stop and turn to her with a glare, "What?!"_

_Tenten was slightly taken aback with the fury she saw in his pale eyes, "Neji…what's the matter?" Neji clenched his jaw and glared harder—Tenten felt herself slowly shrink back—why was Neji being so scary? _

"_It's nothing. Just…It's nothing." Tenten wasn't convinced, "Why did you pull me away like that? I was talking to Kankuro." She pulled her most likely bruised wrist from his hold and placed her fists on her hips while glaring at him. Neji clenched his fist that had previously been holding her wrist and glared right back. _

_When Tenten noticed it was obvious he wasn't going to answer her question she turned on her heel, "Well whatever. I'm going back to apologize for your rude behavior." As she was about to walk off and leave him behind, a gasp was pulled from her lips when she felt Neji's strong hand grasp her wrist again, "Stay." Did he just __**command **__her to do something? _

_Tenten turned abruptly and glared at him with dark chocolate eyes, "How __**dare **__you pull me away from Kankuro like that and __**then **__you __**command **__me to do something? No! I won't!" She tugged at her wrist but he wouldn't release it, "Let go, Neji! I don't want to be with you when you're acting like this!" She tugged harder but he held it tighter which caused her to wince slightly in pain._

_She turned her glare to his hand and practically growled the words "Neji….Let go! You're hurting me." When he didn't let go she looked back up at his face and almost gasped, he looked like he was in pain? _

"_Neji…?" His eyes softened for a second before he released her hand as if she had burned him and quickly turned on his heel, "Whatever. If you want to go back to your _ex-boyfriend _then I could care less." _

_Tenten's eyes widened at his back, her world frozen from his frigid tone. She shook her head to keep the tears prickling at her eyes from falling, "Fine!" She screamed in her blind rage, "I will! Since you don't _**care **_about me anyways!" _

_Tenten turned in the other direction and ran away from him, frantically rubbing at her tear filled eyes. 'You're a jerk, Neji.'_

* * *

Tenten adjusted her legs so they were underneath her, "So what's going on?" She scanned her hazel eyes over her 4 friends who had dragged her from her house, confusing her soon-to-be husband and forcing her to stay the night at Hinata's house—after they had kicked Naruto out.

Temari rolled her eyes, "It's time for a break." Sakura nodded from her place in the other comfy chair, "You've been working so hard on this wedding that we decided that it was time you needed a break."

It was Tenten's turn to roll her eyes, "Well of course, It's only a few weeks away!" her voice rose gradually as she spoke, showing her frustration clearly. Knowing looks met her glare head on.

After 5 minutes of glaring Tenten gave up, "Alright, Alright, fine. Have it your way. What are you planning to do, hm?" She _so _did not like those looks.

"Slumber Party!!!!" Sakura and Ino squealed and Tenten scooted away from them.

**~*~**

Tenten decided that her friends were right about having a slumber party, she hadn't laughed so hard since high school.

"Ok, Shut _up. _Are you serious?" Sakura grimaced in slight disgust. Ino nodded vehemently, "I'm serious! Those two go at it like freaking bunnies!" Tenten grimaced as well and Hinata was about to faint.

"Oh shut up. Nobody wants to hear about your neighbors love lives." Temari smacked the back of the other blonds' head causing her to receive a death glare, "Geez Temari that hurt." Ino rubbed the back of her now sore head.

"Ah, Quite your whining you big baby." Tenten stifled a laugh and decided that she needed to cut in and stop the cat fight that was most likely going to ensue, "Since we're on the subject of love lives, how's yours going Hinata?" Tenten smirked at the shy girl sitting next to her.

Temari and Ino stopped in mid-bitch-slap to look at the beet red Hyuuga heiress, "Uhm…Uh…It's going…w-well…" Hinata shrunk back from the Chesire cat grins she was getting from her friends.

Sakura crossed her arms and leaned back against the couch, "'Well', hm? If that badly-hidden-hickey is any indication then I'd say it's going a little bit more then 'well' wouldn't you say?" Hinata's eyes widened and she didn't even have time to stand before she was pounced on by Ino.

"Ack!"

"What hickey?!" Ino pulled back the collar of Hinata's shirt and squealed, "O. M. G. There _is _a hickey!!!" Tenten and Temari looked over Ino's shoulder and had to stifle a gasp, there on the frightened Hinata's neck was a pretty large reddish purple bruise, "Wow, Hinata, Naruto got you good." Tenten thought Hinata was literally going to faint.

* * *

"_Neji! ah! Wait! Not here…" Tenten tried to squirm away from the boy on top of her, but he growled in defiance before grabbing her hips and sliding her back underneath him."Eek! H-Hey!" She blushed when he started nibbling on her neck, _

"_N-Neji…?" A loud moan managed to escape her swollen lips when he bit down—hard—on her collar bone._

_Neji's eyes flashed from white to a hazy silver when he heard her moan, "Tenten…" His voice was low and husky in her ear. It made Tenten involuntarily shiver. He leaned his body over hers, pressing his erection against her soaking wet panties. "I need you…"_

_Her eyes widened, his statement breaking her out of her lust filled stupor, "Neji…I…" Neji's eyes met hers in a clash of silver and hazel, "I'm…scared…"_

_His tense facial features softened when she hid her face in the crook of his neck, "You don't have to be…" He wrapped his arm around her back and pulled her body against his, "I love you, Tenten." He pulled away so he could see her face, "I will _never _hurt you…I promise." _

_She stared up at him in apprehension, "Neji…I love you too…" Neji kissed her forehead tenderly. They stared at each other for a moment, Tenten searching for her courage in his eyes. _

_Tenten swallowed nervously, "O-ok…" She smiled up at him._

* * *

"Ok, you haven't told us who's going to be the maid of honor yet!" Ino grabbed her hair in frustration then realized it was her _hair _and smoothed it down coolly, "Anyways…" Ino grabbed Tentens arms and shook her, "Who's the maid of honor, damn it!"

Temari, Hinata and Sakura rolled their eyes in the background. "Ino-pig, stop being so dramatic. It's obvious the maid of honors going to be _me_." Sakura joked while pointing to herself but Ino thought she was serious and rolled her eyes, "Oh please, It's going to be me, forehead-girl, _I'm _her best friend."

Temari crossed her arms and asked Hinata, "Does it really matter?" Hinata gave a small smile, "I'm…not sure…" Tenten sighed when Sakura and Ino started bickering, this was not supposed to happen when she took them shopping for their bridesmaid dresses.

After a few minutes of arguing on Sakura and Ino's part, Tenten got tired of it and pulled the two best friends away from each other, seriously, how it the world had they become best friends in the first place? "Listen up!"

"Neither of you are going to be my maid of honor." Tenten crossed her arms and leaned on her left leg. Sakura and Ino stared at her wide eyed, mouths agape. Tenten rolled her eyes and used her pointer fingers to close those fly traps they called mouths and pointed to Hinata, "I choose Hinata."

Sakura blinked a few times and Ino looked between Hinata and Tenten then they both shrugged,

"Ok."

"Works for me. Hinata would be a great maid of honor." Sakura nodded

* * *

_Tenten swallowed nervously as she watched Neji pace back and forth in front of her, "But we were so careful." _

"_Neji…"_

"_How could this happen?" _

"_Neji…"_

_Neji ran a hand through his long mocha hair, a habit he had picked up when he was frustrated or embarrassed, "I can't believe this…" He leaned against the wall and started to glare at the ground in thought._

"_Neji!"_

"_Yeah I'll do that…it'll work out, she can still go to school and we'll get married like I planned…" Tenten rolled her eyes, another habit he had when he was frustrated was he mumbled to himself._

"Hyuuga Neji!"

_Neji's head snapped up to stare at his girlfriend, Tenten sighed when she finally got his attention and held up the little white stick._

"_Negative."_

* * *

"Are you ready?" Tenten took a deep breath, held it for a second then sighed. "I…think so…"

"No. No. No. There's no 'I think so'. It's time! And you're going out there whether we have to drag you out their ourselves." Sakura pointed her bouquet of white lilies at Tenten and placed her hand on her hip. Tenten would've laughed at the sight if she wasn't so dang nervous.

"It'll be ok, Tenten-chan. We're here with you." Hinata spoke from her place on the couch behind Tenten.

Temari grinned, "Yeah, you're a _babe. _And you're going to do fine."

Ino nodded, "Now go out there, and knock Neji on his ass!!"

Tenten stifled a laugh and nodded before taking one last look at herself in the mirror. She took one last deep breath and smoothed out her red and white skirt before turning to her friends.

"I'm ready."

**~*~**

_Breath Tenten, Just breath. _Tenten closed her eyes and counted to 10 and when they opened the doors for her, she had to will herself not to run.

_You can do this, just keep your eyes on- _Tenten turned her hazel eyes onto her soon-to-be husband and a warm smile instantaneously came upon her pink painted lips. _Neji…_

Her eyes never left his, she noticed the small smile that was playing on his lips and she couldn't help herself but to smile wider. _This was it. _

When she made it up to him, she placed her white gloved hand in his and took another deep breath.

_This is it._

"Good evening." The preacher standing behind Tenten and Neji spoke up.

_Here goes._

"We are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony." Tenten was only half paying attention to the preacher speaking, her thoughts, and her eyes were only on the man in front of her.

"Do you Neji, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Neji's eyes softened, "I do."

Tenten's heartbeat sped up and she almost forgot to breath, "And do you Tenten, Take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Tenten swallowed, "I…Do."

"Now if there is anyone who thinks these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." When no one stood the preacher turned back to the couple, "Well without further ado, I now pronounce you, husband and wife…You may kiss your bride."

Tenten could swear that it was the best kiss they had ever shared.

* * *

Tenten smiled and stretched her arms over her head, arching her back to get the kinks out, "Tenten, are you coming?" Her brown eyes turned to the man who spoke, finding him leaning against the doorframe of the office. She smiled softly at him and nodded, "Yeah…Just a few more minutes, kay?" He nodded to her and stood up straight to leave, "Neji!"

He stopped and looked back at her with an eyebrow raised questionably, the look on him made her giggle. "I love you, Neji-kun." His expression turned to one of slight surprise but it soon turned soft, his lilac eyes turning to an off-white color.

"I love you as well, Tenten." Tenten watched him walk out of the door, her eyes appreciating the view she was getting, it almost made her squeal as if she were a teenager again. A sigh escaped her lips and shook her head at her behavior before turning back to her laptop.

"Lets see…" She placed her hands over the keys and began typing again.

'…_We came from two different worlds, me the orphan Chinese girl without a last name and him an arrogant rich boy, we still managed to find each other and fall in love. Sometimes times were hard, sometimes they were easy… _

Tenten smirked while rubbing her right hand over her slightly protruding belly, her brown eyes glancing to the doorway where an impatient husband was waiting for her to finish.

'…_even though he can be an impatient-jealous-arrogant-cold-pretty-boy bastard sometimes, I still love him with all my heart.' _

Tenten giggled.

'_The important thing through the fights, break ups, make ups, and scares is that we still loved each other unconditionally.'_

…_even though he'll never admit it.'_

_-Hyuuga Tenten_

Tenten giggled behind her hand.

* * *

**A/N: **Well I don't think it turned out as good as I wanted it too. But I'm hoping you liked it anyways. The lemon was originally going to be extended but I thought it would throw off the balance of the story so I left most of it out. (Sorry citrus fans!) I also apologize if the wedding scene **sucked**, I've never done a wedding scene before and I think I epically failed it.

Page count: 10  
Word Count: 4,624  
(Longest one-shot **ever.)**

Let me know what you think.

Ja ne

~Ky


	3. Frozen NejiTen

**Disclaimer: DNON. Really. I don't, so don't sue me and stuff.**

* * *

**Frozen**

_Time had stopped. What should have been no longer applied to the world they currently inhabited. What had happened was already long passed and the world around them was no longer their own. The infinite amount of destroyed buildings surrounding the small group of people seemed cold, despite their close proximity to them, they seemed absolutely distant. This was their life; the future they had to pass on to the generations after them and it was absolutely terrifying. _

* * *

The quiet breeze blew the brown headed girls overgrown bangs from her stunning hazel eyes. She held a foreign object in her hand, the tip of the sharp toy gleaming in the rising sunlight as she studied it, curiosity filling the round orbs that were snuggly housed in the sockets of her skull. Her calloused fingers traced the handle; the ridges of the darkened covering caused a small shiver to rise up the young woman's arm.

"Hey," A deep voice behind the distracted girl called, but it did not pique her interest, "You're going to be yelled at again."

The man came to a stop behind the crouching woman, his hands gripping the slightly protruding bones of his hips. A small muscle rippled within his stomach as he took a breath of the tainted air surrounding them. The dark miasma almost choked him and he wondered why the woman before him always found the need to come here.

To him, it was nothing more than a wasteland, a part of their past that they would have soon forgotten. He would have liked to forget, but his petite companion always managed to make him remember. His long dark tresses slid down his shoulder as he came to his knees beside her, his opaque eyes studying the expression on her dirt stained face.

The girl did not acknowledge his presence; instead she cradled the blade between her bony fingers and began wiping it delicately with a cloth she had pulled from the bag on her hip. The man at her side, recognizing the faraway look that overtook her entire face, just sat there in silence, watching her fingers move over the precious trinket.

A time of happiness reflected in her dark orbs, a tiny crinkle formed at the edge of her eye lids as a small smile began to tug at her chapped lips.

"I haven't seen you smile in a long time." His voice was nothing more than a mumble, as if he were speaking to himself, but the girl heard it all too well as it was the only sound other than the buzzing of nearby insects.

After the silence between them became stagnate and the man had figured the creature beside him continued to dally in her fantasy, the girl finally spoke, "I remembered."

His eyes were stripped from the blade of grass he had absently began twirling between his thumb and forefinger and landed on the smiling face of his companion. Her eyes closed as a small tear gathered at the edge of her long lashes. The smile on her face caused a tightening in his chest that he hadn't felt in a long time.

"I remembered." She repeated her previous statement in a voice that was filled with her unshed tears. He understood what she was speaking of, but he wished he didn't as her broken smile stretched her sunburned cheeks, the freckles that he had become so familiar with capturing his attention as the sun rose in the sky, shining it's light on the girl before him.

* * *

"_Look out!"_

_Shouts and cries of utter terror filled the air as loud explosions sounded in the distance. Men in dirtied uniforms surrounded a small group of women and children as a large explosion went off mere yards from them. _

"_We have to get them out of here!" A woman's voice filled the sudden quiet; it echoed off of the surrounding buildings as a few of the large buildings crumbled to the ground near her. She gripped the helmet atop her head as she grabbed the hand of a sobbing child that had been separated from the pack. She practically shoved him towards a woman who had stood to usher him over to the other children._

"_We're surrounded, Captain!" A young man, no more than the age of sixteen rushed over to the taller woman, his breathing ragged. A wound bled out onto his already blood soaked coat, but he held a hand over it to keep it from her view. The woman, not being distracted by his outburst turned towards the men covering for the pack of women and children._

_She pointed a finger at a particularly burly man and barked an order at him, her voice steady despite the chaos around her, "Get those women and children out of here. If there's no exit, make one!" _

"_Yes, ma'am!" The man saluted the woman which she waved off before turning back to the young man before her, the group slowly shuffling away from the two. The boy looked frightened, as though he would burst into tears at any given moment. The woman knew too well that there was no time for him to be crying. She gripped his wounded arm, causing him to cry out in pain and shoved him in the same direction that the pack had just gone._

"_Follow them! Don't let anything happen to them!" He stuttered a reply, not even thinking to look back at her as he followed her order. Once he was out of her sight, she turned towards the source of the explosions, taking the helmet that she had tucked under her arm and covering her exposed cranium with it. A look of resolve filled her eyes as she turned towards one of the buildings, her brown eyes locking with opaque ones. The man stood over her, his dark locks flowing behind him as an explosion went off and blew rumble all around them both. _

_He nodded, as if answering her unasked question before disappearing into the dust that covered the entire perimeter. A figure caught the eye of the young woman, her brown eyes turning towards the snake like man. His lifeless yellow eyes locked onto her, sizing her up. She had already made her resolve, and knew what had no desire to think of her own safety. The woman removed the large weapon that she had strapped to her back before running to duck behind a large piece of rumble. She knew that the large wall wouldn't hold up against his power._

"_Hide and seek? How fun." The bony man's voice echoed off of the buildings, the explosions in the distance stopping completely. Her ears rang, unaccustomed to the silence that came with it. Her heartbeat could be heard, she was sure, as she stayed hidden behind the giant rock. The man's shuffling steps could be heard as he came closer to her. _

"_Don't come any closer." The girl's loud voice bounced back at her, causing her head to become hazy but she forced herself to stay conscious. She had lost track of the amount of days she had been awake. Her thoughts were concentrated on the emanate danger that surrounded her. _

_A hiss like chuckle exited the man's purple lips, his tongue creeping out to moisten them with his saliva, "Why hide when it's so much fun out here!?" His voice gradually rose as he began his attack, raising his hand above his head. A particularly large explosion went off mere feet from her, causing her to stumble away from her hiding place and out into the open to avoid being hit by the blast. A piece of shrapnel sliced the exposed soft flesh of her neck, causing a large amount of her precious red fluid to come pouring out. _

_Her brown eyes landed on the man as she gripped the large wound, trying to hold in the crimson liquid that kept her alive. His body seemed completely relaxed while she was tense, every tendon in her body straining to hold her upright. Without anywhere to hide, she raised the weapon in her arms, setting the sights on the monster that stood before her. She had to keep his eyes on her, not letting him past her. _

'_Stay alive, Tenten.' _

"_I'd love to play," His voice snapped her out of her drifting thoughts, "But I have some killing to do." _

_With a flick of a finger, not using much energy at all, he set off an explosion just inches from her feet, causing her to fly backwards. Her back slammed into the remains of what used to be a building, the bones making up her spine cracking under the pressure of her weight landing on them. The world around her became hazy and her ears were ringing, the ability to hear taken from her completely as the man came to a stop over her. His lips were moving but she couldn't hear his words, a smug smirk tugging at those disgusting lips. _

_As she faded in and out of consciousness, the man vanished, deciding to not finish her off. She no longer knew what was going on around her. Had the explosions stopped? Did he get bored and leave? As her consciousness began to slip away, she lost track of time. Her body was caked in blood but she didn't know if it was hers. The wound on her neck bled out a pool of the sticky life liquid around her head, soaking her uniform. She couldn't feel it or see it, but she knew it was there._

'_Stay alive, Tenten.' A familiar voice filled her head, and she wanted to scream at the voice to shut up. Not to tell her what to do. She wished she could tell the owner of the voice what she was feeling, to let him know just how scared she was at that very moment. She truly didn't want to die on that day, but part of her wondered if dying would be better than living in this world of nothing but war and Hell. _

_Her cracked and blood stained lips opened slightly, her shallow panting filling the air around her as a single word slipped out before she lost complete consciousness, "Neji…"_

* * *

The young man gripped the woman's hand, the sharp blade slicing one of her fingers as it fell from her hands. He tugged her to him, gripping the hand with the shallow cut, her blood dripping down both of their hands. She did not resist him as she landed against his chest, his arms and scent encircling her _small frame. He remembered what had happened on that day several years ago. He had silently hoped_ and prayed to whatever being that decided to look down at them, that her memory would stay locked and hidden deep inside the back of her brain.

"I killed them…" She muttered into the cloth covering his large chest, but he pretended not to hear her, holding her as close as he possibly could. A small squeak exited her lips as his embrace became painful. He did not release her as the sun began hovering high above them.

"No," His voice was quiet as he lowered his head next to hers, his lips brushing against her ear as he whispered consoling words into it. Her body quaked with her silent sobs as her tears soaked his chest. Her frail body was practically swallowed by his as she gripped the back of his shirt, her fingers shaking from the force.

The time that surrounded the girl in his arms had stopped. Nothing around her seemed real; the air that entered the sacks inside of her rib cage was stale, as though it was locked away in a dark place for an unimaginable amount of time. The world around her was frozen; her memories were nothing more than nightmares. There was no such thing as happiness.

It was all just a bad dream.

_Time was frozen. Reality was a nightmare, and happiness was only in our memories._

* * *

_**A/N: **Uhmm, so, wow__. This seems a lot shorter once I put it into the Doc Manager. (sigh) I just started typing and this is what came out of it. I've never actually written anything like this. (If you've read any of my other stuff, you'd know that this is true.)_

_I'm not sure if it even makes sense. (It might to those with a darker outlook? Maybe? No? Okay.) I was mostly winging it. I know nothing about war and fight scenes. (Can you tell?) I'm more of a romance/lemon writer. :D_

_I kind of wrote this as an apology to my readers for slacking off on my other stories. I'm at a loss on what to do with them at the moment. I know; it's a crappy apology. Please, forgive me anyways! _

_Anyways, please comment and tell me if it was any good. _

_Ja ne_

_~Ky-chan_


End file.
